nevazón de invierno
by laraila
Summary: Yuuri se encuntra un perrito abandonado durante una tormenta. lo que el inocente japonés no sabe es la verdadera naturaleza de ese ser aparentemente inocente. el caos se desata, un día que Jean intenta propasarse a la fuerza... ¿qué hará Víctor?


Yuuri corría camino a su casa. Llevaba poco tiempo viviendo solo en Moscú, y aún no se acostumbraba a las grandes cantidades de nieve que caían en los días más fríos.

Había vivido un tiempo en Detroit, pero luego de sufrir una aplastante derrota en el grand prix, el entrenador de equipo ruso puso sus ojos en él. Su nombre era Yakov, y si bien tenía un muy mal genio, tenía la habilidad de encontrar talento y pulirlos hasta llegar a la perfección. Con el tiempo Yuuri recobró parte de su confianza, ganó varias competencias, incuso alcanzó el segundo lugar en el grand prix de ese año, y a sus 25 años prometía mucho más.

Pero volvamos a la actualidad. Un nevazón lo atrapó a la mitad de camino a casa, le quedaban mínimo 10 minutos por delante caminando rápido y no podía correr, pues había pedazos de camino tapados por una fina capa de hielo que lo haría caer en cosa de segundos., no podía arriesgarse y tropezar, las lesiones para un patinador profesional son un tema delicado y muy grave.

Estaba en eso, cuando un ladrido algo lastimero llegó a sus oídos. Se fijó en una pequeña caja de cartón con un paraguas arriba. A su lado había una pequeña nota, decía "Víctor".

"entonces ese debe de ser tu nombre ¿por qué alguien abandonaría a un perrito tan lindo?" pensaba para sí mismo.

El perro era realmente hermoso, su pelaje seguramente era blanco, pero por alguna razón se veía casi plateado, sus ojos eran azules luminosos, y a pesar del frío y su apariencia algo escuálida por el hambre, se veía muy alegre.

Su departamento era muy pequeño, pero ese perrito también, seguro que sacándolo todos los días estaría feliz. No lo pensó mucho y lo tomó entre sus brazos, pasó por una tienda 24 horas para comprar comida para perro, y se dirigió rápidamente a su casa. No era muy bueno socializando, por lo que algo de compañía le hacía gracia, además que nadie más estaba por ahí seguro que pronto moriría de frío.

Lo que el inocente Yuuri nunca se imaginó era que Víctor, no era precisamente un perro, sino un demonio, éstos tenían la habilidad de cambiar de forma, en el caso de Víctor, podía transformarse en perro.

Víctor, desde su mundo, había estado observando a Yuuri desde hacía un buen tiempo, por lo general no le interesaba el mundo humano, pero él tenía algo en particular que captaba su atención. Desde que Yuuri tenía 9 años que lo vio imitar coreografías de patinadores famosos, y lo vio crecer sobre el hielo. Comprendió que la pista era una especie de refugio para él, y se notaba en cada rutina que hacía. Tenía la elegancia de una bailarina, la resistencia física de un guerrero y la inseguridad de un niño.

\- idiota… ¿sigues viendo a ese humano? – le preguntó uno de sus mejores amigos, Chris. Como siempre Víctor estaba viendo que hacía su enamorado. Yuuri solo había ido a entrenar como siempre, y no podía apartar sus ojos de él.

\- es que no puedo evitarlo, es demasiado lindo – le contestó

\- si el jefe descubre que te encaprichaste con un humano, te va a echar de aquí, las reglas son claras víctor – su amigo estaba preocupado por él.

\- me iría con Yuuri.

\- no creo que quiera recibir a un demonio en su casa.

\- tienes razón, es poco probable, pero tiene un corazón tan puro e inocente que estoy seguro que es capaz de amar a cualquier ser viviente

Dicho y hecho, poco tiempo después el jefe se dio cuenta del enamoramiento de Víctor. Lo que pasó fue que Sala, una chica italiana, le estaba coqueteando a "su Yuuri". Víctor, en consecuencia, cambió la suerte de la chica, e hiso que ninguna de sus competencias coincidiera con la de Yuuri, y le hiso torcerse el tobillo en la calle por pura venganza.

La evidencia era mucha, y a Víctor le dejaron dos opciones, ir al mundo humano y hacerse mortal o no volver a espiarlos jamás en su infinita vida. Con la primera opción, si alguien se daba cuenta de su verdadera naturaleza, seguro que lo matarían, y con la segunda, estaba seguro que su corazón no podría resistir una eternidad sin Yuuri.

Pero Víctor era un híbrido, su segunda forma era de perro, pero mantenerla demasiado tiempo lo cansaba mucho, pero por Yuuri podría resistirlo. Tomó su decisión, y lo desterraron de ese mundo, le quitaron gran parte de sus poderes y le pusieron fecha límite a su vida, como si fuera humano.

Puso la caja en un lugar donde sabía que Yuuri pasaba todos los días, escribió su nombre, cambió su forma y se quedó a esperarlo.

Desde entonces había sido muy feliz, estaba con Yuuri todos los días. Él lo sacaba a pasear, lo alimentaba y le daba cariños, y cuando se iba, cambiaba a su verdadera forma, la cual era casi completamente humana. Cabello plateado y ojos azules, muy pálido, y cuerpo perfectamente delineado. Eso sí, no había manera de esconder los colmillos, los cuales eran bastante llamativos, unos pequeños cuernos arriba en su cabeza, y sus uñas siempre negras. Si Yuuri lo veía en esa forma seguro que se asustaría y lo sacaría de su casa.

Tal vez no iba a poder tener la vida amorosa y acaramelada que quería. Soñaba con besarlo y algún día hacerle el amor pero sabía que era imposible. Al parecer hasta el fin de sus días, lo amaría en silencio, incondicionalmente, sin pedir nada a cambio. Lo protegería con los pocos poderes que le quedaban al hacer su vida mortal. Al menos se conformaba con la confianza que "su dueño" le daba. Solía cambiarse de ropa en la habitación y no le importaba que Víctor estuviera ahí, a veces de hecho lo acariciaba cuando solo tenía ropa interior puesta, y Víctor atesoraba esos recuerdos en su mente. Cada caricia la guardaba en un cajoncito en su memoria.

Claro que cuando el japonés se iba, y por fin podía descansar cambiando de forma, tenía que aliviarse con urgencia. A veces lo hacía con el olor que quedaba impregnado en su ropa, otras veces con una foto, y otras le bastaban los simples recuerdos e imaginación. Imaginarse a su Yuuri sonrojado y jadeante lo sacaban de quicio en un segundo. Lo amaba con locura, quería hacerlo suyo, quería amarlo en cuerpo y alma, pero este era el camino que él mismo había escogido, ahora debía soportar.

Pasaron algunos meses, y Yuuri no podía evitar sentirse algo nervioso, últimamente sentía que cuando se cambiaba Víctor lo miraba fijamente, y le daba una sensación extraña en el pecho. Un par de días decidió cambiarse de ropa en el baño cerrado, pero algo le decía que eso estaba mal, y desistió en su idea, además que… ¿¡por qué se preocupaba por que un perro lo viera?!

Seguro se estaba sugestionando a sí mismo, él estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, sus únicos amigos eran Yuri Plisetsky, Pitchit y Jean. Pero las pocas veces que los invitaba, Víctor solía ser muy arisco con ellos.

\- es extraño – dijo Yuri a sus tres amigos una vez que los invitó a su casa a pasar el rato luego de una exhibición internacional, no era una competencia pero de todas maneras era importante – conmigo es muy cariñoso, siempre responde a las caricias y pide más.

\- tal vez es tímido con quienes no conoce – le dijo pitchit.

\- puede ser – respondió el dueño de casa – pero conmigo fue cariñoso desde el primer día, tal vez se acostumbró a mí – el pequeño perrito se subió a sus piernas y solo se dejó mimar por el japonés, no dejando que nadie más se acercara.

\- no puede ser demasiado importante cerdo – el perro hiso un pequeño gruñido por el comentario despectivo del adolecente.

Hablaron unas horas más, Pitchit y Yuri se fueron en el mismo auto, Jean se quedó un tiempo extra ayudándole a ordenar.

\- entonces… – le dijo jean – lo encontraste en la calle… ¿le pusiste las vacunas?

\- todas – respondió Yuuri mientras recogía los vasos, Víctor analizaba atentamente el comportamiento del canadiense, algo le daba un mal presentimiento.

\- tu… ¿piensas retirarte pronto? – le preguntó algo nervioso

\- no lo he decidido, por lo menos el próximo año voy a continuar ¿por qué tu pregunta?

Yuuri estaba lavando los platos, de espaldas a la sala, y como era algo despistado no se dio cuenta del acercamiento del canadiense a su persona. El perro observaba todo desde una distancia prudente, pero jean ni se enteraba.

Con un movimiento rápido dio vuelta al japonés y plantó un beso algo agresivo en sus labios. Yuuri intentó resistirse, pero jean tenía mucha más fuerza además de que lo tenía acorralado contra la cocina y todo su peso estaba sobre él.

\- porque quiero que vengas conmigo a Canadá Yuuri – no demoró mucho en entender a qué se refería jean con "acompañarlo a Canadá".

\- y-yo no pu-puedo corresponderte, lo si-siento – le dijo mirando al suelo y completamente ruborizado. Jean lo miró atentamente unos segundos.

\- tampoco me importa mucho

Volvió a besarlo con aún más fuerza. Forzó la entrada se su lengua en la boca del japonés mientras deslizaba agresivamente una mano por debajo de sus pantalones intentando quitárselos. Yuuri intentaba sacárselo de encima pero no podía hacerlo. El beso le nublaba los sentidos y no podía pensar muy bien qué hacer para escapar. Si esto seguía así terminaría siendo violado en su propia casa, se sentía sumamente humillado. De pronto, sintió que ese peso había desaparecido, no había nada intruso dentro de su boca o pantalones, y solo se dejó caer al piso.

¿Por qué había dos personas peleándose en su sala?

Reaccionó cuando empezó a brotar sangre de la nariz de jean, fue a detener a quien sea que estuviera defendiéndolo.

\- ya basta, está bien – le dijo mientras detenía un puño que iba directo a la cara del canadiense

\- ¡pero estuvo a punto de usarte! – le dijo esa persona algo extraña que no lograba identificar.

\- suficiente, jean, vete – acto seguido, y con su nariz sangrando aún, jean salió de la casa, dejando a Yuuri poner en orden sus pensamientos y todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Bajó un poco las revoluciones, y se fijó mejor en la persona frente suyo.

Cabellos plateados, ojos azules luminosos, piel pálida y tersa, facciones finas y delicadas, cuerpo delineado… pero algo estaba mal, tenía pequeños cuernos en la cabeza, las uñas pintadas de negro.

\- yuuri – le dijo esa persona, a lo que se dio cuenta que además tenía colmillos, el japonés se asustó y se alejó lentamente de él, analizando uno por uno sus movimientos, listo para correr en caso de ser necesario – soy yo, Víctor

Se demoró unos segundos en responderle

\- Víctor es un perro… ¿dónde está Víctor? – le preguntó asustado.

\- yo soy Víctor, soy un híbrido, esa es mi segunda forma, ésta es la original.

Yuuri no acababa de procesar toda la información recibida en cosa de minutos. El demonio decidió decirle la verdad mientras poco a poco y sin movimientos bruscos se acercaba a él.

\- solía ser un demonio inmortal, pero me enamoré de ti, y me hicieron bajar a este mundo. Podía estar a tu lado a cambio de hacerme mortal y reducir mi cantidad de poder. Siempre te he observado, desde tus primeras coreografías, tus fracasos, tus victorias, todo Yuuri, he sido muy feliz estos meses a tu lado.

Al final de la explicación ya se encontraban frente a frente.

\- no es posible – le respondió Yuuri – no soy nadie muy importante para que hagas eso ¡intenta volver!

\- no digas eso Yuuri – le dijo mientras tímidamente lo abrazaba, Yuuri se encontraba de espaldas a la pared, por lo que no podía retroceder, y no le quedó más opción que aceptar el contacto a pesar de no corresponderlo – eres más especial de lo que crees.

Se miraron a los ojos y compartieron un tímido beso iniciado por el mayor. Víctor celebraba en su interior de por fin poder tocar esos suaves labios rosas, era muchísimo mejor a como lo había imaginado, y su deseo reprimido durante meses empezaba a aflorar. Yuuri por su parte no podía creerlo.

\- pero entonces – le dijo ruborizándose cuando varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente – cuando dormíamos juntos, cuando me cambiaba de ropa frente tuyo, cuando salía del baño.

\- estaba inmensamente feliz de verte, creí que te amaría de lejos durante toda mi vida, pero mis celos parece que son más fuertes, y no pude resistir ver lo que ese tipo hacía contigo. Te amo mucho Yuuri, desde hace años.

Volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez de manera algo más hambrienta. El demonio mojó con su lengua el labio inferior de Yuuri, a lo que éste se exaltó un poco, pero la mirada de Víctor tenía algo que le impedía decir que no, por lo que lentamente abrió su boca y dejó entrar esa húmeda lengua que hacía estragos en su mente y en su cuerpo. Un leve cosquilleo inundó sus partes bajas, por lo que se ruborizó mucho, pero Víctor no le permitió cortar el contacto hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire.

Sin previo aviso Víctor puso su mano sobre su entrepierna, la cual seguía tapada por la ropa.

\- creo que no soy el único que desea esto – le dijo en el oído para luego lamer el lóbulo de su oreja, había soñado con esto durante tanto tiempo que se le hacía difícil imaginar que por fin podía ser aceptado por la persona que amaba.

Tomó a yuuri entre sus brazos, él todavía no le decía que sí, pero por el momento parecía dispuesto, y aprovecharía hasta el último toque que su Yuuri le permitiera hacer. Tantas veces había imaginado a Yuuri en ese estado, calmando su miedo y dolor al momento de entrar, embistiendo dentro de él, llevándolo a séptimo cielo, besándolo, jugando con él, tocándolo. Quería hacer las cosas bien.

Lo dejó sobre las sábanas limpias y se inclinó sobre él para besarlo nuevamente, ahora la intromisión había sido más rápida y fluida. La inexperiencia de Yuuri era demasiado tierna.

\- Yuuri te amo – el aludido solo pudo soltar un pequeño gemido cuando el mayor deslizó una mano por debajo de su camisa. Era música para sus oídos, y Yuuri se dejaba hacer ¿Cuánto le permitiría avanzar? No lo sabía, pero hasta que le dijera que se detuviera iba a aprovechar.

Siguió con los toques, hasta que decidió por fin quitarle la primera prenda, y quitársela él también, quedando ambos con sus pechos desnudos.

\- Víctor… yo no… no lo he hecho nunca – le dijo intentando ocultar con sus piernas su evidente erección.

\- lo sé, siempre te he observado – le dijo mientras atacaba con su lengua uno de sus pezones, arrancando aún más gemidos de su garganta – incluso cuando lo hacías tu solo – empezó un lento masaje sobre la ropa que cubría su piel más sensible – pero me sentía celoso porque no lo hacías pensando en mí – le susurró en el oído avergonzando a mas no poder a Yuuri.

\- hhaagg, no digas esas cosas… mmmggghhh

\- yuuri – se alejó un poco de él, admirando su nívea y perfecta piel, parecía un pecado el solo pensar en arruinarla, pero su deseo de marcarlo era mayor, para que todos se dieran cuenta que él ya tiene a alguien a su lado, para que nadie se acerque. Pero ya habían avanzado mucho, y no quería que Yuuri se arrepintiera de nada luego de esto, no quería que fuera solo una calentura del momento - ¿estás seguro de hacer esto?

Se lo dijo mientras reanudaba el lento y placentero masaje, de alguna manera quería convencerlo de que lo que hacían estaba bien.

\- te amo como no tienes idea Yuuri – seguía susurrando haciéndolo estremecer, como si su voz tuviera poder sobre él.

\- es-esta bi-bien… - le respondió. En un comienzo su mente le gritaba que se detuviera, que no conocía a esta persona, que una vez terminado se iría, que no debía entregar su primera vez tan fácilmente. Pero de alguna forma, toda su vida había sentido que alguien lo observaba, y que lo cuidaba desde lejos, mientras estas nuevas sensaciones invadían su cuerpo, su corazón le dijo que se relajara, que aquel que siempre lo cuidó desde la distancia, ahora lo cuidaría estando a su lado, que se entregara, que todo iba a salir bien. Finalmente dejó de luchar contra sus propios miedos, y decidió que lo que sucediera luego, se lo merecería, ya fuera bueno o malo.

Tímidamente, mientras Víctor lamía su otro pezón, puso sus manos en su cabeza, para tocar esos sedosos cabellos plateados. Recibió una lujuriosa mirada de vuelta.

\- estoy feliz Yuuri, me estás dejando tocarte, esperé mucho por esto

Un gemido algo más fuerte se escapó cuando metió una mano en los pantalones, a lo que Yuuri se tapó la boca con fuerza mientras que Víctor retiraba con cuidado los pantalones, como si con algún movimiento brusco el joven debajo suyo se fuera a quebrar.

\- no Yuuri, quiero escucharte, siempre he querido escucharlos de cerca – acto seguido continuó tocando ese lugar tan sensible mientras que retiraba las manos de su boca y le permitía emitir sonidos más fuertes y más vergonzosos.

\- no, Víctor… mmmggghhh

¿Cuántas cosas vergonzosas podía decir ese hombre en cosa de minutos?

Víctor seguía jugando con su cuerpo, tocaba lugares que Yuuri jamás había pensado en tocar, besaba y mordía con precisión y astucia, y las pocas veces que Yuuri intentó devolver alguna atención, Víctor le decía que por hoy no, tal vez la próxima, pero que esta vez le haría el amor en toda la regla, que se relajara y solo sintiera.

Dentro de todo había logrado mantenerse tranquilo y aguantar hacer esos sonidos que le apenaban, pero siempre que lo intentaba Víctor tocaba ligeramente su hombría y lo hacía gemir nuevamente como advertencia para que no se contuviera.

\- Yuuri, te dije que dejaras salir tu voz

\- n-no puedo… me apena

Víctor lo miró no muy convencido, así que decidió hacer que no pudiera contenerse más. Bajó con cuidado su ropa interior, había jugado mucho y sabía que estaba muy sensible, no quería hacerle sentir más dolor del necesario. Sin avisarle nada, lamió la punta, arrancándole un jadeo que casi pareció un rugido.

\- ¡Víctor!

Pero éste lo ignoró por completo, metiendo el falo completo en su boca, subía y bajaba y se deleitaba con el sabor, y con la voz de su enamorado. Lo había visto hacerlo solo varias veces, pero verlo desde esa perspectiva era algo realmente hermoso. Se aferraba con sus manos a las sábanas, su cabeza estaba hacia atrás, notaba el sonrojo y sus pupilas algo dilatadas, su cuerpo perlado por el sudor, y su espalda arqueada por el placer que le brindaba esa tibia y suave cavidad.

Víctor aumentaba el ritmo, y luego lo disminuía un poco, para acelerarlo otra vez, llevando al cuerpo de Yuuri a desfallecer.

\- me-me vengo… aléjate – le intentó decir el japonés, pero el demonio estaba deseando saborear el placer de su amor, por lo que lo ignoró nuevamente y aumentó el ritmo, hasta que por fin ese líquido amargo invadió su boca, y se alejó para admirar lo que había hecho.

Jadeante, vulnerable, perlado, cansado. Toda una imagen que le parecía demasiado erótica como para dejarla pasar.

Esta vez fue su turno, se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior, dejando libre su notoria excitación. Yuuri se había recompuesto un poco, lo suficiente para ver cómo es que su compañero se lo comía con la mirada, y solo eso bastó para que su miembro despertara un poco otra vez. Se fijó en la erección de su compañero, y enrojeció aún más.

\- desde hace años que me tienes así Yuuri – le dijo haciendo notar su excitación – aunque tú también estás algo ansioso, soy feliz por eso – le dijo mientras sacaba un poco de crema que había en el mueble de la habitación.

\- cállate – le dijo con las mejillas ruborizadas. De aluna manera intuía lo que seguía ahora, y su mente se adelantaba unos cuantos minutos en lo que iba a suceder. Estaba nervioso y algo asustado, pero mantenía la calma, algo en su corazón le decía que mantuviera la calma.

\- te amo Yuuri – lo besó mientras metía un dedo en su entrada ayudado con la crema. Yuuri hiso una mueca de dolor, que Víctor intentó calmar con mimos y caricias. De ese modo se sumaron dos más, esos dedos largos y finos se metían y salían, se movían en su interior ensanchando la entrada, pues algo más grande debía ser introducido. Moviendo, sacando, metiendo, buscando, encontrando. En un minuto sintió un choque eléctrico desde un punto en su interior que se expandió por todo su cuerpo obligándole a gemir nuevamente.

\- entonces aquí está Yuuri – le dijo Víctor tocando nuevamente en ese punto, repitiendo la misma sensación.

Decidió que ya estaba listo, y sacó los dígitos de ese lugar, tomó a Yuuri por los hombros, y posicionó su entrada sobre su propio miembro grande y palpitante por lo que se avecinaba. Yuuri sintió su deseo rozar su entrada, a lo que miró a Víctor con una autentica cara de pánico.

\- tranquilo Yuuri – le dijo para luego besarlo húmedamente – va a doler al principio, pero te haré sentir bien – yuuri recibií el beso relajándose un poco, Víctor empezó a bajar ese cuerpo, hundiéndose en él desvirgándolo, sintiendo como sus paredes calientes lo apretaban. Era estrecho, deliciosamente estrecho. Por fin todo su falo estaba en el interior del japonés, su mueca de dolor la encontraba realmente adorable, tanto que se sentía aún más duro.

\- Yuuri, soy el único que ha entrado en ti, solo yo puedo hacerlo – le dijo mientras besaba sus mejillas, su cuello y su pecho, para recostarlo nuevamente en la cama.

\- duele Víctor – le dijo intentando contener sus lágrimas

\- shhh, Yuuri, no llores – limpió la única lágrima rebelde con su lengua – te voy a dar placer Yuuri, tanto que jamás podrás dejarme, y si lo hicieras, jamás podrás olvidarme – le susurró al oído mientras hacía una primera embestida. Nuevamente había tocado ese punto tan sensible que no sabía que tenía. El dolor y el placer se mezclaron en el cuerpo del menor, confundiendo todo mientras la realidad se desdibujaba.

Las embestidas empezaron a tomar un cierto ritmo, y Yuuri era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea las nuevas sensaciones que Víctor le regalaba. No entendía exactamente lo que le susurraba, pero intuía más o menos. Solo entendió cuando le dijo

\- Yuuri, di mi nombre

\- hhhaaggg, mmgggghhh

\- por favor Yuuri – lo besó quitándole el poco aire que sus pulmones atrapaban – di mi nombre

Le faltaba el aire, y el calor era muchísimo, ese cuerpo hermoso arriba suyo era malditamente cautivante, no podía negarse a lo que sea que le pidiera.

\- ¡Víctor! – Las embestidas tomaron más fuerza, el dolor había desaparecido, y solo podía repetir el nombre de la persona que le mostraba este lado de la vida – ¡Víctor!, ¡Víctor! – el demonio había perdido el ritmo suave que quería para evitar lastimarlo, pero no podía evitarlo, Yuuri era demasiado eros.

-Yuuri, te amo

El demonio besaba su cuello, su cara, sus cabellos, todo lo que alcanzaba, mientras reanudaba el trabajo manual en su miembro llevando al cuerpo del joven debajo de él al éxtasis máximo, con un gemido ahogado en un beso. Continuó unos segundos más, hasta que se vino dentro, cayendo desplomado a su lado, pero feliz de por fin haberlo hecho suyo.

.

.

.

El primero en despertar fue Yuuri, se levantó algo adormilado, un ligero dolor en su cadera lo incomodaba, y como si de un rayo se tratara, todos los recuerdos del día anterior llegaron a su mente. El beso de jean, la transformación de víctor… y el hecho de hacer el amor con él, además que… estaba dormido, a su lado, en su cama, también desnudo, al parecer ninguno de los dos se limpió antes de dormir.

\- yuuri – Víctor se levantó, los complejos de inferioridad de Yuuri se habían nublado el día anterior por todo lo ocurrido. Pero hoy, admirándolo de cerca… se sentía muy inferior a él físicamente, e interiormente también, pues en la noche víctor había demostrado ser alguien seguro de sí mismo, y él no pudo hacer más que obedecer - ¿cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo? – le preguntó acercándose y tocando su mejilla preocupado por la expresión del chico.

\- está todo bien… pero víctor…

\- ¿sí?

\- dijiste que tu vida dejó de ser inmortal… ¿no deberías volver de dónde viniste? Tal vez puedan perdonarte, o…

\- no me quiero alejar de Yuuri

\- pero… no puedes quedarte conmigo, si no quieres volver entonces deben haber muchos humanos mejores que yo en muchos aspectos… deberías buscar a alguien… ya sabes… más digno de ti – algo en el corazón de Yuuri se había trizado cuando terminó de decirlo, pero rápidamente fue reparado por los brazos del demonio.

\- Yuuri, te he observado desde los 9 años, me enamoré de tu forma de patinar

\- ¡pero no soy muy bueno!

\- pero transmites sentimientos hermosos. Yuuri, te amo, déjame ser parte de tu vida a partir de ahora.

\- est-está bien…

 **ideas extrañas que se le ocurren a una... ya saben que inspiración-chan aparece cuando quiere y como quiere jaja, espero que lo hayan disfrutado**


End file.
